One night of love xx
by lovetowritehannah
Summary: I wrote this all from my mind xx i do not own the characters xx warner bros ! xx This one story flic contains loving scenes and words of a sexual nature and so i did not know what to rate it so i rated it k


**One night of love x**

**One Fic x**

**My heart pounded, once her voice touched my ears I froze, my lips grew a smile, I gently said goodbye and my body just wanted to dance, she was coming, over here to see me, I quickly tidied up my house and made myself look good, soon the door went, I quickly ran towards it and opened it up, there she was , gorgeous like always, her bright blue eyes met mine we smiled and she came in, she entered on her go go boots and in her purple dress, my breath was taken away, I new I was in love.**

**I got her a drink and sat down on the coach beside her, we watched a film, but I was not interested in it, all I could think about was her beauty, I looked at the screen then suddenly noticed her looking at me, I turned to be met with her eyes close to mine she put on a cute smile and I could not help but smile back, the hard thing was the temptation, her lips glimmered right before me and my lips just wanted to touch hers and caress her cheek and I just wanted to hold her close to me and never let go.**

**She spoke in such a sweet tone, that I had heard loads of times before, but it was different, we had grown, now we both 17 and young adults, I could not help but wonder if she felt the way I felt, but I could not see if she did.**

**Since we were young she had been my best friend and still is now, she had grown loads, her body had formed into an hourglass shape and her slender face was beautiful, she was too good to be true.**

**Soon the movie had finished and I put on music to set the mood, I was not her boyfriend nor she was my girl, but I needed to know if I would ever have a chance with her… I got up and asked her to dance, and so she did, I took her waist and she took my shoulder and we danced like two people in love, but I knew only one was In love… that was me, soon she came closer to me and pressed her gentle body against mine, we swayed so silent and calmly we listened to the music play with love in every verse, I knew I had to make her know how much I cared.**

**I held her tighter and made her feel warm and safe; she squeezed me and put her head on my shoulder, her beautiful red hair in the face of mine , it smelled so sweet and wished to never let the scent leave my nostrils, I wanted to whisper those three words that are so sweet, but my voice had gone, my heart pounded and I knew I had to do something to make her feel special, I moved her hair and caressed her cheek, she moved her head back to make her face look directly at mine, I looked deeply into her eyes and melted, she smiled and I had, had enough, I needed them lips to touch mine.**

**I stroked her Face with my palm and soon I pulled her face towards mine and then I saw her close her eyes and so I did the same, soon our lips touched, I was in heaven, the feel of her lips by mine was all I dreamed of all my life, we were soon out of breath and had to part even though I did not want to, I looked at her and smiled like never before and she smiled back and I knew we were made for each other and would last forever.**

**She pulled at my jacket and started to pull me towards the room I was familiar of and soon recognized, she sat me down and closed the door behind her, the music still playing, she stood in front of me, smiling and her eyes fixed on mine, she moved in closer, I grabbed her waste and pulled her on me as I laid down on the bed underneath me, she giggled such as she had before and it made me feel even more happy, I leaned in again and kissed her more passionate than ever before with her chest on top of mine I felt warm, she sat up with me lying beneath her, she slowly took off her top and started kissing me once again and I knew she wanted to be loved.**

**I was scared but happy at the same time, I had never did this before neither had she, she looked at me and smiled and she spoke, her words so caring and sweet and spoken by her wonderful voice, I agreed to her words and I took off my top too, she slowly rubbed her hands up my chest with my heart beating more than ever I soon grabbed her round the waste and started to undress her as she did for me, we lay in the warmth of our body's and soon I felt the beat of her heart on my own chest, then we made love, I felt so care free and all my worries were melted away, she looked at me and smiled and I knew it was time for those three words to be spoken to her…**

**Daphne Blake… I LOVE YOU!**

**I LOVE YOU TOO! … Fred Jones**

**I was happy she new and she felt the same way I did. I was in love and knew I would be for the rest of my living days. **

**Daphne and Fred forever!! x**

**The End xxx I hope you liked it xxx **

**Just a little fic for you x **

**I wrote it like this because i thought it expressed the feelings better x**


End file.
